Keros:Chronicles Multiplayer
Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Keros on PC is almost identical to console versions. Gameplay EXACTLY HOW KEROS MULTIPLAYER SHOULD BE! Click Here! See Keros Series: Gameplay *'PLAYER CAN CHOOSE A TEAM IN THE LOBBY, OR CREATE HIS/HER OWN CHARACTER' *'Blood will now cover the screen when the player is injured. This effect will eventually go away and it is still possible to see through the blood.' *'The HUD is now much more sleek and easy to read than on Halo Reach or Modern Warfare 2' Character Custumization Character Custumization is listed here Vehicals 1. Light Transport - The only type of light transport is the Cav Buggy, It is the same for each army, it's the fastest but least armoured vehicle. It is armed with a grenade launcher, machine gun a place for a fourth soldier at the back. 2. Armored Transport/Car - These include the Humvee (US), Vodnik (RUS) and Otokar Cobra (MEC) with a Heavy Machine Gun (with a ballistics shield) and 2 extra positions in the rear for passengers. 3. IFVs/APCs - These include the M3A3 Bradley (US), BMD-3 (RUS) and 2T Stalker (MEC), all with rapid firing autocannons which can flatten enemy infantry and small buildings with ease. There is a machine gun position and room for 2 passengers. There is an AA variation of the BMD-3 in the singleplayer campaign but it isn't included online. 4. Main Battle Tanks - The M1A2 Abrams (US), T-90 (RUS) and Black Eagle (MEC) are similar to IFVs/APCs, yet obvious interior and design exteriors are altered. They are the most powerful vehicles in the game due to their heavy armor, and large cannons. However, they are slightly slower than IFVs/APCs. 5. Attack Helicopters - AH-64 Apache (US), Mi-28 (RUS), Mi-24 (RUS, singleplayer only) and KA-52 Alligator (MEC). Helicopters dominate the sky online and off, in order to immerse the player in dogfighting with others. 6. Halo Vehicals - Vehicals in the Halo Series Quotes *'Choosing a civilian the player wont say anything, but he can customize his/her character when choosing this option!' *'You can also choose a team from the lobby' ''Beginning of Match ''(For both online, and offline, local and splitscreen gameplay) Each player will get to choose his team in the game lobby! Each team says a quote at the beginnning of a match, such as, "Team Deathmatch...Rangers lead the way!" (If you selected the team US Army Rangers) *US Army Rangers - "Rangers lead the way!" *ODST - "Move Out" *Sangheili Marines - "Let go, go, go!" *SOST - "Take em down..." *Al Kadhum - Take back whats ours!" *Ultranationalists - "Show no mercy, comrades!" *Ultranationalists - "Take no prisoners, comrades!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists '- '"Take them down!" *Rebel Militia - "Take control, destroy everyone!" *Riot Control - "Secure the Area, GO GO GO!" *Security - "Secure the area." *Flood - None *Civilian - None ''End of Match ''(This is for both online, and offline, splitscreen and local play!) Won *US Army Rangers - "Good job rangers!" *US Army Rangers - "Well done rangers!" *US Army Rangers - "Keep up the good work, rangers!" *ODST - "Good job." *ODST - "Well done." *Sangheili Marines - "Excelent Work Marines!" *Sangheili Marines - "Good job, lets get another victory!" *SOST - "(Team) eliminated, keep it up." *SOST - "(Team) down, keep up the good work." *Al Kadhum - "Victory is ours!" *Al Kadhum - "Victory!" *Ultranationalists - "Victory is ours, raise the new flag!" *Ultranationalists - "We won the battle, and soon, the war!" *Ultranationalists - "Soon, this world will be ours!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "We won the battle!" *Rebel Militia - "Victory is ours!" *Riot Control - "Forces put down, everythings under control." *Riot Control - "Good job, returing to base!" *Security - "10-19, returning to base." *Security - "Situation under control." *Flood - None *Civilian - None Draw *US Army Rangers - "Its a draw, stand down!" *ODST - "The match is a tie! *Sangheili Marines - "Stand down Marines, its a draw!" *SOST - "Spec Ops, returning to base, out!" *Al Kadhum - "Who ever quit, will suffer the most!" *Ultranationalists - "Its a draw my comrades." *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "The games a draw, pft, oh well." *Rebel Militia - "Its a draw, damn!" *Riot Control - "Subjects GOA! 10-19." *Security - "Subjects GOA! 10-19." *Flood - None *Civilian - None Lost *US Army Rangers - "Dont worry, we'll get them next time." *US Army Rangers - "Do better next time, okay." *US Army Rangers - "What the hell you doing? Stop messing around!" (Lose 3 times in a row) *ODST - "Try harder next time squad!" *ODST - "Were not out yet." *Sangheili Marines - "Try harder next time!" *Sangheili Marines - "We aint giving up yet." *SOST - "We'er down, but not out." *SOST - "We can do this, fight harder." *SOST - "These are special missions, we cant fail next time!" *Al Kadhum - "Your pethetic, dont lose again!" *Al Kadhum - "Your worthless if you cant win, try harder!" *Al Kadhum - "We ought to kill you! Fight harder next time!" (Lose 3 times in a row) *Ultranationalists - "We may have lost the battle, but not the war!" *Ultranationalists - "Dont lose again, or else!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "Damn, we lost!" *Rebel Militia - "We lost, dont let it happen again!" *Riot Control - "Requesting back-up, the enemy is to strong!" *Riot Control - "Shoot, we need to figure out a different approach." *Security - "Requesting back-up" *Security - "We back-up now!" *Flood - None *Civilian - None Multiplayer Narrorator Voice See example here Curtis Jackson: Announcer for Keros game modes for multiplayer Ranks *As the player plays matches, they will gain XP. Once the player reaches a certain amount of XP, the player will level up. There are now a total of 70 levels in Keros! *There is also, 10 levels of prestege and it is optional for the player to prestege or not...and you can unlock 3 extra custom classes for you weapons and equippment. Ranks are listed here Playlists *Mercenary Team Deathmatch *Objective Barebones Pro *Sabotage *Search and Destroy *Team Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch Express *Team Tactical - Small team games that play Team Deathmatch, Headquarters, Sabotage, and Search & Destroy in one game mode. Each team has 2 - 5 players and a headquarter. They then capture the objective, search for the enemy hq, and then destroy the hq. The first team to destroy the hq wins that round. (4 - 10 players, onliine and locally) *Barebones Pro *Capture the Flag *Demolition *Domination *Free-for-All *Cage Match *Mosh Pit *Headquarters *Ground War *Infected *VIP *Hardcore Groundwar *Hardcore Headquarters *Hardcore Mosh Pit *Hardcore Ricochet:HQ Pro *Hardcore Ricochet: S&D *Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Tactical *Hardcore Infected *Hardcore VIP *3rd Person Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Team Tactical *3rd Person Hardcore Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Cage Match *Firefight - In Firefight, up to four players fight against waves of Covenant forces and try to survive as long as possible. Local and Online play. *Juggernaut - a team of 1 - 4 people have to kill the juggernaut . There should also for if you choose and elite, there should be and elite juggernaut as well...this is a pretty good idea! (Note: Human Juggernaut should wield a minigun, while the Sangheili Juggernauts should wield a Engergy Stave that can be really damaging and stronger that the Energy Hammer)and the person that kills the juggernaut, gets to be the juggernaut for the next round. If a person dies, there is no respawnding...this will be fun! Weapons Weapons are listed here Equipment These make the game a bit more funner: *Frags *Semtex *Claymore *C4 *Flash grenade *Stub grenade *Smoke grenade *Incendary grenade *Concussion grenade *Tear gas grenade *Plasma grenade *Laser trip wire *Acive Camoflauge *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Gravity Lift *Regenerator *Overshield *Flare *Deployable Cover Weapons Attachments Players can equip a total of 3 attachments *Silencer (Human guns) *Carbine Silencer (Covenant guns) *ACOG scope (Choosing color is optional) *Laser sight *Red dot sight *Shotgun attachment *Grenade launcher attachment (launches plamsa or regular grenades...optional) *Thermal Scope *Flashlight Abilities/Perks See Dark Heart Death Injections Maps Original Keros:Chronicles Multiplayer Maps *Keros Chronicles: Washington D.C. *Keros Chronicles: Sangheilios, State of Vadam *Keros Chronicles: The Asylum *Keros Chronicles: Prison Break *Keros Chronicles: Ultranationalist Space Station *Keros Chronicles: The Midnight Club *Keros Chronicles: New York City (Broadway) *Keros Chronicles: New York City (Manhatton) *Keros Chronicles: Biochem Labs *Keros Chronicles: Desert Storm *Keros Chronicles: Outpost *Keros Chronicles: Nightfall *Keros Chronicles: Iraqi Base More Multiplayer levels, modified versions of these levels: *MW1: Crossfire (favorite) *MW1: Backlot (pretty good) *MW1: Downpour (favorite) *MW1: Ambush (pretty good) *MW1: Broadcast (favorite *MW1: District (favorite) *MW1: Overgrown (good level) *MW1: Pipeline (okay) *MW1: Strike (favorite) *MW1: China Town (not so good) *MW2: Vacant (okay) *MW2: Crash (okay) *MW2: Terminal(good level) *MW2: Favela (pretty good) *MW2: Invasion (favorite0 *MW2: Karachi (good level) *Halo 2: Zanzibar *Halo 2: Headlong Firefight levels, also modified: *Alpha site (good level) *Chasm Ten (okay) *Last Exit (good level) *Rally Point (Okay) *Security Zone (good level) *Water Front (Good level) *Windward (Okay) Killstreaks Call Signs/Emblems Multiplayer Keros also features local split-screen on a single console, similarly to previous installments of Keros. Up to four players can play on a single console. Local split-screen features all of the same game modes and custom settings as online private matches, and for the first time allows players to unlock things and customize their classes just like in the online modes on their own seperate screen without taking up to much time for the other players. One of the offline multiplayer settings enables players to play with everything that they have unlocked online, but playing offline will not earn them XP for their online account, nor will anything they do offline affect any of their online leaderboard stats. Keros does not allow the killstreak (Troop Drop Zone) for system link or Xbox live because the map would be packed with players. Category:Browse